


Morning Luck

by NemesisGray



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:48:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25411891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NemesisGray/pseuds/NemesisGray
Relationships: Female Trooper/Aric Jorgan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Morning Luck

Aric listened to the sounds of Tandeyr and Yuun sparring. The Gand was the only one in the squad that was similar in build to Tandeyr. Although she could take down Vik in three minutes; Aric timed it. 

Vik lost the bet and Aric fell a little more in love with Tandeyr.

Even if she was still slightly mad at him. Even if he was too cowardly to tell her he was in love with her. Even if she probably knew after Hoth.

Grunting, he tapped the door jamb with his fist then walked away. Paperwork wasn’t going to finish itself.

“Jorgan!” Tandeyr called out to him.

He turned to see her flushed face as she bounced up to him. She was always energetic after a sparring match. It was one of her many endearing qualities. Some of her others being able to take down Vik in three minutes, hefting her massive assault cannon, the determined glint in her eye when she decided upon a course of action, and the way she giggled any time Aric got a coco moustache. Which, Aric would never admit he did it on purpose when Tandeyr was feeling less than her best. No. Not him. Not Aric Jorgan. He had no adorable qualities. At all.

“Yeah, boss?” he asked, wondering if he was imagining some of the joy leaving her eyes at his addressing her according to her superior rank.

“Right,” she seemed to mentally shake herself, but she still smiled. A smile Aric liked to think was reserved just for him. “I know that you are about to go do paperwork and I was wondering if I may join you?”

Aric blinked at her. Tandeyr was willing to do paperwork? He checked his chrono. It was seven in the morning. Usually she sparred with Yuun and Vik, then ate breakfast, had a conversation with Seetwo about the ship’s cleanliness, answered emails, finally beginning paperwork at ten in the morning.

“You can say no.” She frowned.

Aric was only mostly stupid. “No! I mean,” he repressed a growl, “you can join me for paperwork if you bring caf.”

Her smile lit her face again. “Our caf or your caf?”

He smirked. Couldn’t help it. ‘Our caf’ she called it. It was something Tandeyr started when she complained that Aric’s caf preference was boring and old. It was heavily implied that Aric himself was boring and old. He was not boring or old. Or at least he wasn’t old? He started by trying her favorite way to drink caf, salted caramel but decided he did not like salted caramel. Caramel was one of those things that did not need to be salted. It took him a good few weeks but he finally settled on salted dark chocolate caf. Which he would never admit. 

“Our caf.” His smirk grew into a pleased smile as she blushed, bit her bottom lip, and nodded.

“Ok!” she cried, beaming up at him. “You get everything ready and I’ll make our caf and join you shortly.”

“Understood, sir.” 

Instead of her face falling like before, the wattage of her joy increased.

She jerked her chin once and skipped to the kitchen. 

Chuckling, his morning suddenly brighter and his day much, much better, Aric went to get the conference room ready for paperwork.


End file.
